Akatsuki Game Night
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Tobi suggests a game night for the Akatsuki and winds up in the closet with Deidara! YAOI/LEMON!


**I could NOT help myself writing this story. **

**Just letting you know I got this from a video on youtube I saw that struck me really funny and decided to write as a story. Video's called: Akatsuki game night so if anyone wants to check it out, go ahead!  
><strong>

**I added extra stuff, especially the lemon which the video needed to have: HOPE ALL LIKE.**

* * *

><p>Tobi ran at full speed until he found leader sleeping on his desk. He giggled as he crept up behind him, "LEADER SAMA!" Leader jumped out of his skin and threw his arms up, thus hitting Tobi and knocking him to the ground.<p>

Once he got over his initial shock he glared down with murder in his eyes at who scared the daylights out of him and disturbing his nap. "Grrrr…..oh, it's just you." Tobi propped himself up on his elbows, "Sup!"

Leader blinked a few times and muttered, "What do you want?" Tobi tilted his head, "Well, Tobi been thinking…."

His leader's eye twitched and thought to himself; _there's something new. _Tobi grinned underneath his mask, "We should have…..AN AKATSUKI GAME NIGHT!"

He leaped into the air with his arms extended above his head. Leader kept his vague expression and said nothing.

Tobi pouted, "Tobi brought cake," and pulled out a cake from behind his back.

Leader just sighs and rolls his eyes, "Fine." "YAY!" "Riiiight."

* * *

><p>*At the akatsuki game night*<p>

Everyone was sitting around looking extremely bored out of their minds. Leader stated sarcastically, "Well, this is fun." Sasori smirked cheerfully, "Monopoly was fun."

Hidan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, until someone got fucking carried away." He glared at Kakuzu as he said that but it didn't faze the miser. Deidara shrugged, "Well, I LOVE game night."

He rolled the dice and moved his little figure across the snakes and ladders board. He landed on the chibi Orochimaru snake and was brought down all the way back to start.

He clenched his fists and fumed from having to start all over again and couldn't control his anger, "ROARRRRRRRRRR!" Everyone froze on the spot, Zetsu had jumped onto Kisame, and Sasori tipped over off the couch onto the floor.

Deidara was confused from their reactions and Tobi slid down the couch, "Tobi thinks he wet his pants…be right back." He darted off to the bathroom and Itachi warily looks down at the cushion.

A few more minutes of silence and Hidan got an idea. "Hey, we should fucking play seven minutes in heaven!"

Itachi was doubtful, "But there's only one girl." He looks at Konan then to Deidara. "I think." He imagined the blonde with breasts and makeup and got a nosebleed. Deidara glared at the Uchiha and once more silence until they all got the same idea.

"BEER!"

* * *

><p>*2 minutes later*<p>

Tobi came back into the room and gasped, "What the fuck!" They were all drunk and doing crazy shit.

Itachi had stripped down to his boxers and was singing and head banging to some music. Deidara and Sasori were dancing in little fox outfits. Hidan was slinging his scythe and yelling, "DAMN IT KAKUZU! WHERE'S MY FUCKING BEER?"

Leader was dancing and then stripped off his shadowy disguise, showing his true face and body only in his boxers. That left Deidara, Konan, and Kisame (wearing a pink apron) drooling at the sight of him.

Deidara was down to his boxers now and playing the guitar with Kisame cart-wheeling behind him in the nude.

* * *

><p>*In the morning….*<p>

Everyone was sprawled out everywhere passed out and Hidan was the first to wake up. He blinked a few times before realization hit him. "What the…FUCK!" He threw his hands up in fury and woke everyone up.

His hair was up in a small ponytail, wearing loop earrings and, "WHY DO I HAVE FUCKING MAKEUP ON!" Zetsu made a face, "Why am I tied up?" He was lying in front of Hidan bound with rope and an attached with a sign that read 'BITES.'

Konan was wearing some sexy outfit. Leader sweat dropped when he glanced at himself, "Where's my disguise?" Kakuzu was clutching the monopoly game with his threads and hands, "Who took my monopoly money?"

Sasori scowled, "Why am I dressed in a fox outfit?" Kisame popped up from behind the couch blushing, "Why am I naked?" Itachi looked at him nervously, "Why ARE you naked Kisame?" Konan looked around the room, "Where's Tobi and Deidara?"

They heard a noise coming from the closet and investigated; wishing they didn't after they opened the door to reveal a disturbing scene.

Deidara was tied up, wearing only a pair of boxers with tears streaming down his face with Tobi holding a gun to him, "NOW TAKE THEM OFF!"

"…." The others slowly shut the door back without a word.

* * *

><p>*Closet*<p>

"T..T-Tobi un?" "You heard me sempai, now do it!" He tried to sound brave, "How do you expect me to do that since I'm tied up stupid un?"

Tobi tossed the gun to the side and grabbed the back of Deidara's neck, "Is that so, then Tobi will do it _for_ his sempai."

He reached down and hooked a finger inside the hem of his boxers, "No Tobi, stop un!" "But sempai, Tobi stupid remember?" "I-I'm sorry I say that, just don…"

Tobi silenced his sempai with a smoldering kiss and gently slid his hand down to take hold of the artisan's member and stroke it. Deidara whimpered into his partner's mouth and from his tender touches. _Why is he being gentle with me un? He tied me up and was just threatening me with a gun a minute ago un!_

Tobi smirked at the blonde's half hearted attempts to break the kiss. He knew his sempai wanted him so there was no need to threaten him anymore. He only did it to frighten Deidara so he would momentarily get over his pride and become vulnerable to his touches.

He stroked his length firmly, circling the head with his thumb and making it grow even harder, while enjoying his sempai moan so cutely in pleasure. Tobi took his lips away and trailed more kisses down his neck, suckling in small patches against the flawless smooth skin.

"T-Tobi un." Said man whispered seductively into his ear, his hot breath sending a chill upon the artisan, "Does my sempai want more?" His breathing hitched and bit his lip from answering. His body was saying yes and yet the blonde was trying to deny it still. Tobi would soon change that.

Tobi pulled down his pants/boxers before jerking the boxers off Deidara and pinning his body to the wall with his own, rubbing his own erect member against his. "Answer Tobi sempai." Deidara lowered his eyes and blushed as Tobi kissed and licked the remainder of what tears were left from before.

"Tobi only doing this because sempai keeps denying his feelings for Tobi." He sucked on his fingers and spread his legs before inserting the first one. "NGH un!" Tobi silenced him yet again with a kiss and added the second; scissoring and stretching that entrance that would soon host his cock.

When Deidara began to moan, Tobi added the last finger murmuring, "Tobi love his sempai." It wasn't long before Deidara pleaded, "Pl-please Tobi un." "Please what sempai?" "More un."

Tobi grinned in triumph and murmured, "With pleasure sempai." He untied him and hooked his arms under the artisan's legs so he could slowly and swiftly glide his cock inside that tight core, whilst keeping him pinned against the wall.

He muffled the blonde's groans with a quick kiss and felt him arch his back toward him. Deidara grabbed his shoulders so tightly; it was as if he was holding on for dear life, which he was. Tobi pumped slow at first, not wanting to hurt his precious sempai.

* * *

><p>"Nn…mmm! G-Go faster….harder Tobi un!" Deidara was fidgeting wildly and Tobi was happy to oblige his wishes. He started to move faster, moving in and out at a pounding pace.<p>

The screams from the blonde and the increasing tightening entrance enveloping his cock was too much for Tobi and he knew he was coming to his climax already.

He grabbed Deidara's waist in an almost bruising way, while his other hand pumped the artisan's ignored erection in time with his thrusts.

All of a sudden Tobi stopped and the smaller man looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust. He was panting excessively and was in shock.

Deidara whined, "Why d-did you stop un?" He wanted released but the masked nin wasn't letting him do that just yet.

Tobi smirked, almost evilly; he bent downward near Deidara's ear.

"Tobi want you to scream his name, Deidara." He emphasized said man's name, hoping he'd catch the hint. Deidara moaned as Tobi's hot breath hit his ear and made him shiver all over.

Tobi thrusted in without warning, purposely hitting Deidara's sweet spot. The blonde groaned and pushed his back more against the wall.

"Come on sempai…" Tobi hit the spot that made Deidara see spots again.

"T…Tobi un." Deidara panted out.

"Tobi's sorry he didn't hear you, what was that?" He thrust in again a few times and Deidara couldn't hold it in.

"Tobi, Tobii, Tobiiiiii, TOBI UN!" Deidara screamed.

Right when he screamed, Tobi pumped and slammed into Deidara, sending him over the edge and causing the blonde to release all over their stomachs.

Tobi came right after, filling him up with his seed.

Deidara collapsed against Tobi's shoulder, breathless and a total mess. His face was so red and panted heavily.

Tobi was also panting hard, blushing, still holding Deidara against the wall, and in total awe of how beautiful his sempai looked right now.

He took himself out of Deidara, which caused him to whimper. Tobi sat on the floor with his sempai sitting on his lap and nuzzling against his shoulder. "I'm sorry….Tobi un. I do lov…"

Tobi kissed Deidara on the forehead and before he knew it, the blonde was asleep. "Tobi knows sempai, Tobi knows." He chuckled to himself and buried his face into that soft blonde hair.

_Tobi knew his plan for game night would work._


End file.
